


misery loves company

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompt fills, drabbles, fics, etc...
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. dialogue prompt (1)

**Author's Note:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked:
> 
> Soulmates #19 for Joe x Nicky “Please keep me close until the close of the final day.”

“Do you ever spend any time apart?”

Joe turns at the sound of Nile’s question and smiles.

“Of course.”

“But how does that work?”

Nicky responds before Joe can. “Practice.”

“You practiced being separated?” Nile asks like she can’t believe soulmates would do something like that.

“We’ve had over nine hundred years to, so why not?” Joe answers cheekily but Nicky sighs.

“We knew the chances of us being separated especially after…” Nicky trails off and everyone knows he’s thinking of Quynh and Andy being separated. “We needed to learn how far the bond could stretch without strain.”

“So, you mean you can get to a point where you can’t hear each other or communicate?”

Joe wishes this was easier to explain, but as Nile has not met her soulmate yet she doesn’t quite understand that even next to each other they can shut off their telepathic links to one another.

“We aren’t connected right now.” Nicky responds and Nile looks horrified.

“I love Nicolò. I will stay close to him until the universe deems it time for us to separate and even after that. But sometimes, even after nine hundred years, I need just my own thoughts.”

“But only sometimes.” Nicky teases and Joe kisses him.

“Huh.”

“What?” They both ask simultaneously.

“Nothing, I just didn’t know that was possible.”

“Anything is possible when you have infinite time with someone.” Joe whispers and pulls Nicky closer to him.

Nicky smiles at him and Joe’s glad Nile seems content with their response.

Because what Joe _doesn’t_ tell her is that they tested the limits of their bond, stretching their communication, and their telepathy, and eventually trying to see if they could cut it off, so Andy didn’t have to hear Quynh’s agonized screams under the water.


	2. dialogue prompt (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chamblerstara asked:
> 
> Soulmates #15 Booker x Copley: “Please treat me with kid gloves, my soul can’t take much more.”

“Sébastien? What are you doing here?”

Sébastien looks up at James as they stand in his doorway in a stalemate. Sébastien can’t help but track his eyes to James’ soulmark, a set of books on his inner wrist with the letter ‘S’ on one and the letter ‘J’ on the other.

“I needed to see you.” Sébastien chokes out, completely wrung out from his conversation with Andy on the Thames.

“They already left.”

“I know, I waited.”

James releases a put upon sigh but moves out of the doorway to let Sébastien in and he’s grateful.

“What did you need to see me for? I agreed to work with them and I know they said you were exiled.”

“I am, one hundred years.”

“One hundred? That’s…”

Sébastien waves a hand and shrugs, still not even able to comprehend that he won’t see his family for a hundred years, even though he did this to himself.

“It is what it is.”

“I don’t think - ”

“James.”

James freezes at the sound of his name and Sébastien is reminded of the moment he figured it out. Eight years ago when they met and Sébastien saw his mark on another person for the first time in over two hundred years.

They’re soulmates. Sébastien is immortal. James is mortal. Not to mention, James, at the time, was married. Sébastien has never told him.

But now, with literally nothing left to lose, he takes off the leather band he wears around his left wrist. He lets it fall to the floor as James gasps.

“What? I don’t understand.”

“I think you do.” Sébastien thinks back to all the late night conversations, the days spent hopped up on coffee, the dreary mornings spent reminiscing about their late wives.

All the while, Sébastien was falling in love with his soulmate who had no idea they were connected. He hates himself a little bit for that.

“You never said.”

“I found out eight years ago, what should I have said?”

James shakes his head and Sébastien can see the moment it clicks, the moment he realizes that he, too, has been falling in love.

“Oh, Sébastien.”

Sébastien collapses into James’ outstretched arms and for the first time in two hundred and fifty years he leans back to grab James’ wrist and touches his soul’s matching mark.

And for the first time in two hundred and fifty years he breathes.


	3. drabble prompt (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked:
> 
> For prompt #16 codependency Joe x Nicky

“Don’t they seem a _little_ codependent?” Nile asks Booker as she looks at Joe and Nicky cooking in the kitchen.

“No,” Booker answers as he stares at them. “You get used to it.”

“But don’t they spend time apart?”

“Why would I spend time apart from Nicolò?” Joe asks as he carries their dinner to the table. Nile watches as Nicky’s face turns a pretty shade of pink.

“I was just wondering, I mean you’re _always_ together. Don’t you get, I don’t know, annoyed?”

“With each other?” Nicky asks as he sits down.

“Well, yeah.”

“We do get annoyed with each other, sometimes we even get mad,” Joe winks. “But, we’d rather be together, figuring it out.”

“It’s been like that since the beginning.” Nicky smiles at Joe and Nile can see them clasp hands.

“It’s like that for all of us,” Joe whispers as he smiles at them.

Nile looks around at the table, her family, minus a couple, who agreed to have Christmas dinner with her even though none of them celebrate it and she smiles back.

“Yeah,” Nile cheers. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
